The primary objective of this study is to determine whether the addition of a dietary supplement containing pyruvate, hydroxycitrate acid, conjugated linoleic acid and oligopeptide FM, to a defined program of standard diet and exercise will enhance weight loss to a greater extent when compared to a standard diet and exercise program without the supplement. A secondary objective is to gather preliminary data on the effects of the interventions on insulin, leptin and tumor necrosis factor alpha in a young, moderately obese population who are at risk for the development of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus.